Mistletoe
by PrincessLover26
Summary: Christmas has reached the S.A gang! What will happen? Who will have the merriest Christmas? /Drabble One-shot/ /Fail/ /Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!/ /R&R/


**A/N:** Haaii everyone! Missed me? :p Really sorry for not updating. Recently have been busy, so my updates might be monthly... but if lucky, weekly. Anyways, everyone have a Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year! Or Happy Holidays!

Anyways, I've warned you: I did this out of boredom, within 30 minutes, so, for my opinion, it's quite bad.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Mistletoe:.<strong>

_**"Kiss me underneath the mistletoe"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari's POV:<strong>

"Whew, I never knew putting up Christmas decorations were tiring!" I sighed heavily before adding the finishing touches to the Christmas tree.

We decided to hold our own party in the greenhouse. Akira was making foods- main dishes, rice, desserts, and many more- with Ryuu helping out. The twins, Megumi and Jun, chose to lighten up the mood by creating music. And no, no way in hell, did we allow Megumi to sing and Jun to play the violin. At least they knew how to play the piano and guitar... with no destruction as an effect. Me and Tadashi were puttig up the decorations, while Takishima- that lazy, narcissistic, annoying jerk- did nothing but sit on his ass and type on his computer.

It was our own Merry Christmas without anyone- only the S.A. Let's just say the overly enthusiastic (add fainting and nose-bleeding) audiences peeking through the glass walls were an exception.

I looked at the crooked banner that me and Tadashi struggled to pin.

"Nice banner." Takishima commented. Hell, was he annoying.

I shot him a menacing glare. "Shut up,"

"Make me." He smirked. Oh, his lovely smirk. Ahem, sarcasm, ahem.

"KEI! STOP HARASSING MY ANGEL HIKARI!" Akira shouted, storming fro the kitchen to where he was sitting. I swear I could feel Takishima fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ew, obaa-san." Tadashi mumbled.

A split second later, I stared in horror at the two. "NO! AKIRA, STOP SHOVING YOUR SHOE DOWN TADASHI'S THROAT! YOU'LL BE THE ONE GIVING HIM CPR!"

Luckily, Akira took my threat and pulled the long, shiny thing out of the gagging man's throat. I sighed in relief as she did.

"I'll be going outside for a while . . ." I muttered before heading to the door, obviously not noticing that Takishima had followed. Behind me I could hear Tadashi complaining how Akira's shoe tasted like poo. Bad selection of words, because Akira now shoved both of her 'taste-like-crap' shoes down Tadashi's throat.

I sweat-dropped and headed out of the door... and that's when I noticed Takishima beside me. My foot suddenly stopped to a halt as I felt the upper part of my body turning around to face him in a robot-like manner.

Before I could say anything, the audiences- students that were peeking through the window (who were now surrounding us)_ plus_ Sakura- pointed at something above us.

"MISTLETOE~" They sang. We both slowly looked up, and much to my dread, we indeed found the little plant hanging on top of the door frame, right above us.

"KISS HER~! KISS HER~! KISS HER~!" They all chanted, perfectly synchronized.

...And before I could react... My soul left my body and every single pint of blood rushed up to my face as I felt Takishima's warm lips on mine. For five or more seconds, I stood there, paralysed.

He then pulled apart and smirked. My whole body felt wobbly, my brain seemed as it was filled with fog. I could hear everyone squealing as he walked away.

My mind was suddenly back to normal, and I took the advantage to glare at everyone, despite my scarlet face. "How. In. The. World. Did. That. Mistletoe. Get. There?"

To my amazement, everyone froze in fear . . . well, not everyone. A certain purple haired man walked pass me, hands in his pocket.

"That would be me..." He smirked.

"DAMN YOU, YAHIRO!" I screeched, whapping him, then sprinting to the first placer's direction. "TAKISHIMA YOU DAMN PERVERT! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p>.:Omake:.<p>

...and Yahiro and Tadashi were sent to the hospital, each with shoe's shove down their throat.

* * *

><p>.:OmakeOmake:.<p>

Within a year later, me and K-Kei officially became a.. erm.. c-couple... *blush*

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** (You got me wrong- I hate Justin Beaver, eck! ) I admit, it wasn't good at all. Please forgive me for the bad quality and late updates... I'm going through rough times nowadays.. Merry Christmas, everyone! Sorry for not updating TT_TT

**Don't forget to review (;**


End file.
